Reason
by Kit-4ever2004
Summary: Riza Hawkeye never likes being a solider. Then why did she choose to be one? Reason: Possible that she met Roy Mustang that changed her? [Warning: Very OOC. Beware. RoyxRiza]


Title: Reason

Summary:

Riza Hawkeye never likes being a solider. Then why did she choose to be one? Reason: Possible that she met Roy Mustang that changed her?

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA characters.

Warning: They are a lot OOC. So don't blame me. You have been warned!

* * *

Story:

Riza was walking down the street one day. She was still a little girl then. Everything was supposedly alright until.

"Hi there little girl," a voice called from the back. Riza turned around to face the stranger. Her eyes stared at the man who was griming at her.

"What can I do for you?" Riza asked.

"Oh... you know what I want from you," the man replied, walking towards her.

"So?" Riza asked sarcastically, making the man stopped in front of her.

"You are such a weird girl," the man replied.

"Not as weird as you are," Riza replied as she took his hand and gave him a toss over. The man landed hard on the ground and yelled in pain. "Try not to take little girl in an alley. You will never know what will happen to you."

Riza walked away from the man and sighed in content. She had met enough of this kind of man that she knew exactly how to duel with them. Just as she was about to walk out of the alley, the man pulled her back into the alley and pushed her against the wall. Taken back by the action, Riza just stared blankly at the man.

"I'm not letting you off so easily," the man said as he draws closer to Riza. Riza struggled to get free but it was out of no use. He was just inches away from her when a gun shot caused the man to redraw from Riza. Riza looked over to see a very young man standing at the end of the alley. His gun was pointing at them.

"Sorry to break the fun. But I don't think the girl wants to be kiss by you," he said, his gun still up and walked towards them. Riza looked at him. His black hair and his black eyes made her heart stopped immediately.

"Wouldn't mind you just leave the girl alone?" he replied, now standing beside Riza. The man ran off in hurry. Riza looked at him. He was wearing a military uniform and she gasped. He looked down at her, in time to see her gasps.

"What, little girl?" he asked.

"I'm not little. I'm 18!" Riza shouted.

"Whatever," he replied, "Don't try walking down an alley alone. It's dangerous."

"I can fight and fire if I have a gun," Riza replied.

"You? Playing with a gun? You should know how dangerous it is," he replied in shocked as he pulled her out of the alley.

"My father is a military officer. Of course I know how to use gun," Riza shouted back.

"What's your father name?" he asked.

"Nick Hawkeye," Hawkeye replied.

"Oh..." A sad expression swept past his face, "I will send you home then."

Riza nodded her head and followed him quietly. Silence was the only thing between them. It was the guy who broke it.

"Tell me, Hawkeye," he started, "Do you like the military?"

"Not really," Riza replied, "My father doesn't allow me to join the military and I don't like them either."

"And may I know why?" He replied.

"You have to follow non-logical orders given by the president without hesitation," Riza told him as she looked at the empty street. This caused the man to stop. Riza stopped as well and looked at him. He turned around and faced her. His expression became so serious that gave Riza the creep. She wondered if she had said the wrong words. But his words gave her the feeling she didn't.

"You are right," he replied, "We have to follow orders that are given to us. We have to kill if we are being order to. Even without reason. That's why I dislike soldiers as well."

"Then why did you want to be a dog of the military?" Riza asked in surprise.

He laughed at her, "I'm going to be the president. And I am going to change the entire law."

"Does that include killing people without reason?" Riza asked.

"Yes," he replied as he walked down the street with Riza following close behind.

"If you want," he started, "Why don't you work with me?"

"Hm?" Riza looked at him in a confuse state.

"As my subordinate," he told her.

"Really? Can I?" Riza asked.

"I see you are really good in fighting, and you did say that you are good in shooting," he replied.

"You were there the whole time?" Riza asked, recalling the incident.

The man laughed heartily, "I was."

Riza blushed. This man appeared out of no where and he was watching her fighting that man. Then he talked to her about the military. And then he asked her to be his subordinate. What with this guy? But maybe she could try getting into the military. Maybe this guy can change the whole government.

"What's your name?" Riza asked.

"Why did you ask that for? Don't tell me you are reporting me to your father," he laughed.

"No, you idiot!" Riza shouted as she ran in front of him, stopping his movement, "If I'm going to work under you, at least I need to know your name or who will I turn to?"

The man looked at the whole-anger-up Riza in front of him. This girl couldn't be serious could she?

"Roy. Roy Mustang," he replied.

"Fine, Mr. Mustang," Riza shouted, "I will get into the military. And I will help you to work your way up. I promised my father before. I will protect the person I must protect. And I will continue to do so until he reached his goal." She finished her 'little' speech and ran down the path to her house, leaving a totally confused Roy Mustang there. She argued with her father over this matter. But in the end she managed to work her way in, continuously fighting her way to be promoted and to meet that guy again.

But, it was after 4 years before she met Roy Mustang again. By then he changed a little from the one she used to know. She knew why he changed. She had heard about it. But something remained unchanged in him: To be the president and changed the laws. Everything between them was strictly business. Feeling was not allowed for it will only distract them.

"Lieutenant Colonel!" Roy shouted, snapping Riza out of her thoughts.

"Yes, Colonel?" Riza saluted.

"Where is my file?" Roy asked.

"Which one are you asking?" Riza asked.

"The file on the new members," Roy asked, "I was wondering if there are beautiful girls in this patch."

Riza sighed. Even though he wanted to be the president, he never gets serious. Roy noticed Riza's little expression. He was surprised when he saw her standing in front of him as promised 4 years ago. She had kept her promise and helped him to work his way up. Upon thinking here, he smiled.

"Riza," Roy called out as he watched her walked to get him the file.

"Yes?" Riza asked.

"Are you free tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes," Riza replied in short.

"Want to catch a movie?" he asked.

"We should limit only to business," Riza reminded him.

"Why is it so?" Roy asked as he got up and walked over to Riza.

"You know why," Riza told him as he stopped in front of her.

"No feeling," he whispered, "But tells me how am I supposed to do that?"

"What does that suppose to mean?" Riza asked as she looked into his eyes.

"You know exactly what I mean," Roy replied as he leaned towards her. His lips brushed gently against hers. Riza thought her heart just stopped. She wanted to kiss him more now that he made her 'hot' but she managed to control herself.

"I know from the start, you are the one," Roy told her, pulling her into his chest causing her to blush, "Stay with me."

"Finally say something serious," Riza replied, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the little sensation.

"I can't find the courage," Roy smirked, "Guess I'm just timid."

"You sure you want me to stay with you?" Riza asked.

"Remember the first time I met you in the military," Roy told her, "I told you I'm not sure if you are ready to be my subordinate."

"Yeah, I remember," Riza replied, "I was still new in the military back then."

"I take that back," Roy teased her, "You are ready to be my subordinate."

"I am your subordinate!" Riza shouted. Then she covered her mouth, "I'm sorry, Colonel."

"It's okay," Roy told her as he kissed her forehead.

Just then, the door opened and in came Havoc and the rest of the gang. They stared at the both of them while the two of them looked back at them.

"Opps... We came in at the wrong time," Havoc teased as he tried closing the door behind him.

"Get back here," Roy shouted angrily while Riza coughed. Havoc and the gang ran off immediately making Roy sighed.

"Did you remember what I said to you the first time I met you?" Riza told him.

"Yeah," Roy replied, "'I will use my gun to protect the person I must protect.' That's what you say."

"I also say I will continue to do so until he completed his goal," Riza told him strictly.

"You are referring to me," Roy smiled.

"If that's what you think," Riza told him and walked out of the room. Closing the door behind her, she smiled a little.

'So that's the reason why I choose to stay with you.' Riza thought and walked down the corridor.

* * *

Maybe he can also change her life as well.

Hope you guys don't mind. It's really OOC. Sorry. Just a wild imagination. Hope you guys like it.

Signing out, Kit.


End file.
